Generation X: Evo Style
by Roq-C Radish
Summary: This my idea of how Generation X came to be in Xmen: Evolution, using Jubilee to connect it to the show.
1. Hellions

All Character's belong to marvel comics.

flash back

psy speech

"This. Is. War." Jubilee mutters to herself through gritted teeth, lifting her petite frame from the floor she's become so well acquainted with. Getting to her knees she pauses a moment to wipe away some blood drops trickling from the corner of her mouth. Once to her feet the young girl lifts one hand to place her sunglasses over her eyes. She channels her energy into the other hand, making her mutant powers come alive, calling forth burning balls of plasma from nothingness. Smirking she says, "You're going down St. Croix!"

In another lifetime Jubilation Lee lived on the streets of Southern California, but now she spends her time commuting from a prestigious private school in Massachusetts, to a high rise penthouse in New York City. So how does a homeless, parent-less, 15 year old, chinese american get a deal like that? First, because she caught the eye of the very wealthy, very influential, Miss Emma Frost. Second, because Miss Lee, and Miss Frost, have one vital thing in common, they are both Mutants. And third, because Miss Lee is a former student of one Professor Charles Xavier.

Monet St. Croix stood across the room bracing herself for the impact of the brightly colored plasma, or "fireworks" as Miss Lee calls them, but much to Monet's dismay she instead found herself blinded by the brilliant light they emit, rather than burnt by their heat. Jubilee takes advantage of her very small window of opportunity and goes in for a sweep at Monet's legs. Beautifully delivered, Jubilee was already patting her back before Monet hit the ground, unfortunately she never really did hit the ground, using her own mutant abilities to float back to her feet instead. With a rather coy grin on her face she says "That was quite the skillful maneuver Jubilation. Too bad all your effort was wasted. You'll never be good enough to best me."

Monet St. Croix, was born to a obscenely wealthy family in Monaco. Her father, an ambassador, babied her for her entire life, the perfect daughter. On the faithful day that her mutant powers were awakened, she became a pariah, and her father did the only thing he thought he could do: contact Emma Frost. Fortunately she was in London recruiting another student, and was more than happy to take Monet. Monet was more than unhappy, but she knew she had to go. He older brother, Marius was also a mutant, unfortunately his powers drove him insane, eventually killing their mother. Since then he'd completely disappeared. It was the safest thing for her father, and two younger sisters, the only way she could prevent herself from repeating her brother's actions. At the time the only two members of The Hellfire Club's fledgling team were Jubilation Lee, a loud hyperactive American, and Jonothan Starsmore, a depressed british boy with only half a face. On first sight, Monet decided never to bother with Jonothan, and that Jubilee was the bane of her existence, rivals from the very start, and Jubilee was more than happy to hate her in return.

"Listen Monet, your powers may make you perfect, but perfection is entirely over rated. This isn't like your home, where people get paid to make you feel good. You're on my turf now!" Jubilee shouted threateningly.

"Jubilation you really shouldn't talk so much, it's bad for your health. After all, I'm sure you must be having trouble breathing from taking that beating I gave you. Truthfully, you do a great impression of a rag doll." Monet boasted.

"St. Croix, you just don't know when to stop, do you!" Jubilee shouted in frustration.

"One good thing about me is that I never have to." She stated with a smile glued on to her face. You see, Monet's mutation was perfect, just like her. It did not change her flawless ebony skin, or deform any part of her model-esque appearance, but gave her the gifts, of flight, strength, virtual invulnerability, and mild telepathy. She probably would never tire, as long at she was able to eat enough food to maintain her high metabolic rate, but surely she could have Jubilee in the hospital before lunch.

"That's it." And with that Jubilee launched an all out attack on the older, taller, stronger female. Her first attack was a spin kick which fell just short of hitting Monet, followed by a second which made contact, and opened Monet for a third, until Jubilee's foot was grabbed. Jubilee's arms were too short to do anything useful, so she jumped with her second foot, reversing the spin of her body completely until she was out of the girl's grasp. Coming out of the air Jubilee placed her arms out to rebound back to her feet rather than face plant again.

This was Monet's turn, as she closed in to restrain both of Jubilee's arms. As soon as Jubilee felt Monet's hand on her wrist, she hooked her foot around M's ankle, and pulled with all her strength. This time Monet actually hit the ground, but pulled Jubilee down with her. As Jubilee landed with her back on top of Monet, M still held tight to the other girls hands with one of hers, and swung the free arm around Jubilee's neck, putting her in an effective choke hold.

That's when the door to the training room opened, and they both felt the icy chill that was Emma frost. "What in the world do you girls think you're doing?" Emma hissed in that horribly intimidating way that only she could.

When Emma Frost found Jubilation Lee, she expected the girl to come running, willing to do anything to get off the streets. Anyone else in her position would have, but not her. In less than a month after being withdrawn from the Xavier Institute Jubilation Lee's life was ripped apart. Her parents died in a car wreck, leaving Jubilee with no living guardian, and all of her parent's fortune lost in a stock market crash only a week later. Orphaned and poor, Jubilee refused to become a ward of the state, or be sent to her only living relatives in China. Instead she took whatever cash she could scrounge up and headed out to make her way back to Xavier's. It had been almost a year and she hadn't made it out of California when Miss Frost found her. Jubilee had acquired many new skills from her time on the streets, and was more than determined to complete her trek across the country, but there was something about Emma's offer that Jubilee liked, and that was what Emma liked.

"Get up! Both of you, now!" Emma ordered. Both girls quickly complied. "This isn't a place for cat fights, it's meant for training, more importantly, to be trained as a team, not to beat each other senseless. I'm not sure who I'm more disappointed in." Both of her charges knew better than this and they felt just as bad about being immature, as they were mad for not being able to finish their fight. "Both of you go get changed, I'll talk to you both tonight, but for now we have a new student that we must introduce to the team."


	2. The Students

All Character's belong to marvel comics.

flash back

psy speech

Several minutes later, when Jubilee had changed her clothes, she arrived at the entrance to the library of the Massachusetts Academy, where the entire student body was assembled. Monet had already arrived and was standing just inside the door. 'That girl even gets DRESSED quicker than me.' Jubilee thought bitterly, but quickly added ',well I guess changing clothes five times a day would give her that advantage.'

Looking passed Monet into the room she observed all of her remaining school mates. On a couch at the farther end of the room sat two extremely depressed young men. The first clad in black from head to toe, his reddish brown shaggy hair hiding his eyes from her sight. This was Jonothan Evan Starsmore, not a jolly fellow, but at least he got along with someone. That brings Jubilee to the second young man, Angelo Espinosa. Tall and thin with gray droopy skin, wearing a red muscle shirt and possibly the baggiest jeans Jubilee's has ever seen.

Next to the couch sat a girl with lavender colored skin, and purple hair. She seemed very withdrawn and it occurred to Jubilee that the pink markings on her face looked as if they were formed from tears. Clarice Ferguson is the personification of shy and Jubilee always felt bad for her when too many people were in the room with her. Some ways across the room was an arm chair on the verge of reaching its maximum capacity. In it sat Mondo the good natured Samoan. For someone so gentle he wasn't liked very much. Jubilee never had a problem with him, but he just didn't fit in. It may have been because he ate more in a sitting than the whole school ate in a week.

Near Mondo sat another girl, a vietnamese refugee named Xi'an Coy Mahn, called "Shan" by her friends. The oldest student at the academy, and tended to be very touchy, but not nearly as much as Jono, so no one complained. The last of the students stood in the doorway with Monet. Everett Thomas, the only one at the school who truly enjoys Monet's company. By the time Jubilee was done taking in the room, Monet had started to glare. And so, pulling her ever present yellow jacket closer to her body, an article of clothing which Jubilee knew very well that Emma abhorred, Jubilee finally crossed the thresh hold into the room.

"Jubicita!" Angelo called to her as he got up from the couch. "Over here, I saved you a seat."Jubilee flashed him one of her most genuine smiles and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before finally sitting down on the couch.

Angelo was the fourth to come to the school. He found his way in by himself. He was originally from L.A., that is until he died. Actually he faked his death, it's complicated, but it was the only way he knew how to uncomplicated things. His only regret is knowing how her hurt his Momma, but he said it was better than her finding out her boy was a freak. The night he died was also the night he turned gray. Jubilee took a liking to him quite quickly, even though he didn't like himself very much at the time. He was the best person to spend her time with, as if Jono and Monet were really options. By then Emma didn't have very much time for Jubilee, not as much as she did when Jubilee first arrived at least. After a few weeks of playing cat and mouse, Jubes being the cat and Ange being the mouse, he gave in to her charms. Who was he to tell a pretty girl off anyway? One night he found her on the roof dancing. Thought she was beautiful, and lively, and nuts. Then he caught Jubilee's eye, and 'Midnight Dancing' started playing on her radio. She made him dance, and at the end of the song, he was rewarded with a kiss. One he will never forget.

Jubilee had originally thought she'd be getting chewed out for taking too long to get to the library, but instead it was Miss Frost that took too long. Miss Frost took nearly 20 minutes to arrive, and though the school is big, it should never take that long, especially for Frost who knew th place like the back of her hand.

When Emma walked in she had her business face on, though most of the students didn't know she had any other expressions, and she was followed by a young boy with greenish skin. "Children, I'd like you all to meet Dorian. He's our newest student, from New York. His mother brought him here today."

From where he stood just inside the room Jubilee's first thought was, 'I've seen him before, but where?'

Everett was the first to speak to him. "Hey little guy, so what's your power?"

Shyly Dorian spoke to the room "I'm... a leech. I can negate, negate..." He looked up at Miss Frost to find the words, and so she finished for him. "He negates electricity, as well as mutant powers."

Wot the 'ell? every one heard the british "Voice" scream in their heads, and quickly turned to look at Jono on the couch.

What's wrong Jonothan? Emma asked, turning her icy gaze on him for disturbing every one.

I don't wanna be near him. He uses his powers on me, I die! Sure I don't got much of a life, but I'm not 'zactly ready to take that plunge! It was then that everyone saw Jono in a different light.

When your mutant power manifests it changes your life completely. Most learn to look at it as a rite of passage, but No one in the world would ever want to pay the price Jonothan Starsmore had to pay. In Britain he was a good looking, talented young musician, with a girl friend he couldn't be separated from. Well they found out the hard way. Jono felt the greatest pain imaginable that day, as his chest burned and bubbled, until finally and uncontrollable energy erupted from it. His Girlfriend Gayle lost the use of her legs that day. Without a chest he had no internal organs, the only thing keeping him alive was the chamber which held his own personal furnace of psionic energy. Even if just his telepathy was taken away, he's have no way or communicating.

" 'S nothing personal Dorian, my hommie here is just a bit unhinged from reality. He's paranoid you see, thinks aliens are out to get him, and your greenish complexion doesn't help." Angelo began, crossing the room to relax their newest school mate. "It took a whole month to convince him that I wasn't an alien. He was scared because of the horns." And with that her molded his skin to look like horns on his forehead.

Dorian began to laugh, and the tension in the room was eased. While Ange kept Dorian distracted, Jubilee elbowed Jono in his non existent ribs, and took him out of the room.

"Well let's introduce you to the rest of the team eh?" Angelo said, moving out of the way so Dorian could see the whole room again. Kneeling next to him Angelo began with Monet who was standing closest to the door.

"Well this is the resident know it all, Monet. Monet, tell us something about yourself..."

"Hello Dorian, I am Monet Yevette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix. My field name is simply M, and if I seem perfect to you that is because I am."

'That girl gets worse everyday.' Jubilee thought as she re-entered the room.

I trust you to handle things from here. I have important matters to attend to.

What else is new... is that your excuse for being so late?

I'm not here to provide you with excuses for my actions, and for the record you'll be meeting my "excuse" in a few minutes. With that last thought Miss Frost was out the door leaving Jubilee slightly befuddled.

"Hi I'm Everett Thomas. They call me 'Synch' because I can get in synch with an other mutant's powers and use it."

"Hi there Dorian. My name is Xian Coy Mahn, but you can call me Shan. I'm the oldest person here, well except for Miss Frost of course. My field name is Karma, and my power allows me to possess other people."

When Shan finished her introduction, they looked to Mondo, who was staring out the window. "What a beautiful day it is..." was all he said.

"S-sorry for Mondo, he's... he's not much of a... well he's a bit... spacey? " Said the purple girl who stood up from her hiding spot near the couch. "I'm Clarice, Clarice Ferguson. I'm pretty new here too. They also call me Blink, for my teleportation powers. Welcome to the school Dorian."

Then Jubilee stepped in. " My name's Lee, Jubilation Lee." She said in her signature perky tone. "They call me Jubilee, or sparkler, firecracker, the great one, miss fourth of july, and a whole mess of other things, but you can just call me Jubie! I was the first student recruited for this here school, and if you ever need something I'm the person to come to. Now, introduction are done I say we head down to the kitchen and have ourselves some celebratory ice cream sundays. What do you think?"

Angelo, Dorian, and Mondo all cheered in unison. Angelo took Dorian on his shoulders and they marched out of the room.

"You know, that's really not a habit you should be teaching Jubilee." The voice came from Shan. Had is been from Monet, Jubilee would have gone postal, but Shan was just looking out.

Before Shan came to Massachusetts, before Shan even came to America, she lived in Vietnam with the rest of her family. Her older brother and her had discovered their identical mutant powers the same night. When their house was raided and her brother was about to be killed. She was able to possess the would be murderer and save her brother. She hated the experience, but her brother enjoyed it. He possessed the man and forced him to kill himself. Eventually her brother was sent to America to live with their uncle. A few months later the rest of the family left for America, but the ship was doomed. All of her family died.

When she arrived at her uncles she found that her uncle had exploited her brother and was using his powers to become part of the criminal underworld. Shortly after learning all this she met Miss Frost. Shan had reason to believe that her younger brother and sister, twins, survived the boat wreck. Emma promised to train her, educate her, house her, feed her, and most importantly help her find her siblings, if they really are still alive. Shan joined up with the Hellions as soon as Emma brought that card to the table, and she still has maintains high hopes of success.

Jubilee followed the boys to the kitchen in a zombie like fashion, not so interested in the ice cream but at why Dorian seemed so familiar to her. The kitchen was on the second floor of the main building, the student dormitories were also on that floor and most of the class rooms they used were on the first floor. Miss Frost had her own living quarters outside of the building, as well as an office inside. Of course right now Emma was in neither place. As Jubilee sat at the table waiting for the boys to get everything ready, she looked out the window to see Miss Frost yelling at a black haired youth. Jubilee tried being discreet, just glancing outside once in a while to keep an eye on what was happening, until she thought she was going insane. The two figures outside were now hugging, a long tight hug. Was that really Miss Frost at all? "Hey guys, I just remembered that I left my headphones in the gym this morning, don't wanna lose 'em if Frost gets there first." Jubilee said before making a hasty exit.

Just out side the kitchen she heard Angelo's voice. "Hey, don't take too long or there won't be anything left." Jubilee turned to look at him then he added in a more discreet tone, "I know you didn't leave your headphones... you let me barrow them last night... just don't get into too much trouble."

"Espinosa, you know when I let loose sparks really fly..." Jubilee says with that look in her eyes that just screams trouble, and it was a good thing Angelo was big on trouble. Jubilee started down the hall again, and Ange turned back into the kitchen.

Stealth tactics is one thing Jubilee excels at. Her small frame makes it easy for her to find hiding spots. It's something she learned at Xavier's but perfected on the streets. But what Jubilee excels at isn't always what she enjoys to do. She enjoys confrontation, especially with authority figures, and so: "Hey frost, you got a minute?" Jubilee calls busting open the main doors of the school. "Oh, you have company..." Both women turned to face the girl who had intruded upon them, and that's when Jubes noticed the resemblance. They both had that same icy glare.

Clearing her throat Emma began to speak. "Jubilation. There's some one I'd like you to meet. This is my sister Cordelia. Cordelia this is Jubilation Lee, A.D.H.D. personified."

"Wow, I didn't know Em- -er, Miss Frost had any siblings..." Jubilee said modestly. She actually didn't think Emma had ANY family.

"Yes, well, our family can be like that I guess. We have an older sister as well." Cordelia said solomly.

"In any case, Cordelia is here because she would like to be a part of the school."

"Oh, good. The rest of the kids are up in the kitchen having a snack before we split up for afternoon lectures. If you want I can bring you up there now." Jubilee offered.

"That would be delightful..." Cordelia said with a chilling grin.

As they turned to go Emma added, Jubilation... about this morning... forget what I said. You'll have your hands full today with Dorian and Cordelia.

No problem she called back.


	3. The Deal

All Character's belong to marvel comics.

flash back

psy speech

In the kitchen Angelo had launched a food fight with Dorian. While Shan gave a fleeting attempt to stop it, even she and Clarice saw the fun in it, but the ordeal sent Monet fleeing from the room.

There was only a few pieces of cereal flying through the air when Jubilee burst in. "Ladies and Gents, children of all mutations may I- - aw man! What happened in here?" she blurted out.

Angelo popped his head up from behind the table, whipped cream plastered across his face. "What's up Chica?" then before Jubilee could speak "Oo, fresh meat!"

"Ange?" Jubilee screeched sending a few pafs across the room. "This is Miss Frost's sister, Cordelia, please be civil."

"I guess shock is the proffered reaction around here..." Cordelia stated flatly as she walked across the war zone to grab a perfectly good sundae.

"Uh, kinda..." Everett cleared his throat. Cordelia locked her eyes on him as she began to eat her ice cream. Watching the way she seductively licked the spoon clean made Everett a little hot under the collar. "Heh, I should go... gotta check on Monet, before afternoon classes start..." he said backing toward the door before breaking into a full on run for it. The rest of the students looked around the room trying to read each other's reactions toward their newest classmate. Jubilee was too busy cleaning the cream off of Angelo's face to notice, but that didn't stop him from noticing why his friend had left. Shan looked rather torn between disgusted and intrigued, while Clarice was looking as if she wanted to run from the room too. Mondo hadn't even noticed, and Dorian just didn't get it.

"Dorian is not the only new student? How exciting! We should be friends." Dorian said grinning at her.

"Sorry but little green men don't do too much for me, if you all don't mind I'll just be getting myself settled in the dorms."

She stated flatly placing her bowl on the counter and turning to leave.

"What about class?" Clarice finally asked.

"Who needs it?' she replied with a shrug.

As she left the room Jubilee mentioned the fact that Cordelia didn't even know where the dormitories were, or which room was hers. Then she turned her attention to Shan who was still looking toward the doorway where Cordelia just exited. She made a quick mental note before stating that it was almost one in the afternoon. Shan snapped to life and darted out the door.

"Hurry or we're going to be late for class with Mr. Pierce!" Shan shouted running down the hallway.

"Oh Pierce has all day, I wouldn't worry too much." Jubilee called after her futiley.

"Yeah, that hombre never does anything around here. He thinks giving some dumb lectures makes him important, the guy's not even human." Ange called after her as the rest of the students began filing out of the kitchen.

"He's just as human as we are." Clarice said sounding almost argumentative.

Angelo defended himself by saying "No way, the guy voluntarily gave up his appendages, it's like he walked out of some sci-fi flick."

"Well just don't say anything about it you'll get us all in trouble. Frost and Pierce are pretty buddy buddy."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jubilee said.

"What are you talking about? He's part of her court."

"That's true, but I heard he had something to do with the disappearance of the last class."

"'Last class'?" Angelo inquired.

"Yeah, there was a group of students here before us, I remember Emma talking about them once..."

That night Emma retired to her office a little earlier than usual. She didn't bother to turn on the lights because the large bay windows allowed for most of the room to be bathed in moonlight. She flopped down rather lazily into the chair behind her desk. She sighed and looked across the dark office as a shadowy figure emerged. "Wow Frost, your sister's a _REAL_ winner..." Jubilation lee said as she stepped clearly into the light.

"Jubilation." Emma snapped as she got the her feet, "How dare you comment on Cordelia? You've known her for less than 24 hours. And HOW did you get in here?" she said, visibly annoyed.

"You know. I used my _other_ talents to shield my thoughts, and my street skills to shield my body."

"Stop acting so high and might. It really doesn't become you." Sitting back down at her desk Emma continues, "Now, with regards to my sister... she may be a little rough around the edges but she's truly quite harmless." After a moments pause she continued. "To be perfectly honest Jubilation... we've never been very close, my sister and I, but she came to me asking for help and I respect that."

"That's really nice Frost, but I've been chosen by you AND the inner circle to lead this team on our missions. Some of which we risk **everything**, and I refuse to take a complete enigma on assignment." Jubilee's face showed that she was all business and wouldn't put up with Emma being overly snippy.

"Fine then. Your new assignment is in Kentucky. Choose a team, you and three others. Standard recruitment. Don't make me look bad. I'll deal with the rest of the students here."

"You're serious? I get full access to resources? And there's no one looking over my shoulder?" Jubilee asks, trying to sound serious but finding it hard to mask the growing smile on her face.

"Do I ever jest? You get access to anything necessary to the mission, and I for one won't be checking up on you unless you give me reason to. Unfortunately I can not speak for the rest of the Hell Fire Club. You know how Shaw's been recently..."

"Yeah... I guess that's a little bit of my fault though. Angelo and I refused to speak to him when we got back from our last mission. Everyone else just kind of followed suit until we got to see you. I'm sorry." Jubilee said honestly.

"It's all right Jubilee, but you should be getting to bed now, we have quite the training session planned for tomorrow morning." Jubilee just stood there smiling for a few moments.

"What's that smile for?" Emma asked inquisitively.

"You called me Jubilee." she responded before turning to exit the room.


	4. The Faculty

All Character's belong to marvel comics.

flash back

psy speech

On friday morning the students awoke to the telepathic voice of Emma Frost calling them to breakfast. Yes, she had tried cooking... again. Dorian was the first to the kitchen because he couldn't get much sleep, but after eating Emma's cooking he might never be able to sleep again. Monet arrived just after Dorian, followed by Everett. Clarice and Shan entered together, just before Jubilee and Angelo showed their sleep deprived selves. It annoyed Monet that Jubilee was allowed to to stay up with Angelo as late as she wanted, but Emma still imposed a curfew on all the other students. Mondo showed up like a zombie, everyone assumed the smell of food had finally reached his room. All the commotion over breakfast brought Jono into the kitchen, the one room in the entire school that he was unfamiliar with. He sat as far away from Dorian as possible but close enough so that he could have a conversation with Jubilee and Angelo as they ate their sugar bombs.

All but Mondo had started cleaning up the kitchen when Cordelia finally stumbled in. Miss Frost glared at her for only a moment before announcing that breakfast was over. "Time for your morning workout. Everyone to the biosphere." Emma was out the door almost before she finished speaking. They filed out of the kitchen, leaving some dishes still in the sink, until only Jubilee, Cordelia and Shan were left. Jubilee helped Shan clean plates while keeping an eye on Cordelia. "Was she serious? She wants us to workout? It's 8 am!"

"She's dead serious." Shan said looking Cordelia in the eye. "Here," Shan tossed her a banana, "get that in your stomach, and it'll help prevent muscle cramps. Now get moving." when she was finished she turned back to the dishes. Cordelia left in a huff. Jubilee and Shan looked at each other and smiled. "Fifty cents says she gets 'lost' on the way. Come on, we better get going..." Shan said as she started to leave the kitchen.

Jubilee followed in silence, but right before they entered the biosphere she finally spoke. "Does Clarice know you dig chicks?" She blurted out. Shan stopped dead in her tracks then spun around to face the younger girl. Shan's mouth hung slightly open in disbelief.

Struggling to find words Shan simply sputtered "W-what? What are you.. huh?"

"I know that you're a lesbian, I just wanted to know if you've told Clarice. It's just... she's so shy, it would be really bad if one day she figured out her room mate's a gay. Know what I'm sayin'?"

"How do you KNOW that?" Shan sounded angry, but she was starting to blush.

"Heh, you give Monet the exact same look Everett does, and if that wasn't enough, I noticed you checking out Frost's sister yesterday. I wasn't too sure if you stayed behind today just to make sure Cordelia left the kitchen, or just so you could get a better look at her..." Now Jubilee was starting to blush.

Shan swallowed the lump in her throat. "No, I haven't told Clarice. I didn't want her to withdraw from us... I haven't told anyone here yet."

"I think you should tell her, it's not like she'd tell everyone, and she'd really appreciate the honesty..."

"I get what you're saying... I just," words failing her, "I'll tell her soon." They stood there for a moment before hearing Emma's voice in their heads. Where are you and where is Cordelia?

They both cracked a smile as Jubilee handed 50 cents to Shan. "You're OK in my book Lee." Shan said throwing her arm around Jubilee as they walked into the Biosphere.

"Just one question: Why Monet?"

Shan chuckled and said rather shamefully, "I know she's a total bitch but you must admit, she has a stellar body."

Once assembled in the biosphere Everett and Monet were pulled away to help Dorian and Cordelia, while the rest of the students split themselves into two teams, one that could use powers and one that could not. The exercise was for improving your skills that don't require your mutant powers: stealth, evasion, hand to hand combat, the element of surprise.

The rest of the day was pretty routine. Training sessions and class in the morning, break for lunch, then back to classes. The end of the day training sessions were canceled though, due to the fact that their plane for New York would be leaving at 6, and all must be packed. Emma Frost has her own personal airplane, one of the perks of being as obscenely rich as she is. She used to hire pilots to fly her plane but in recent times she's been letting her students do the flying. Jubilee and Monet were the only ones with actually piloting experience, but Jono picked it up amazingly quick. Tonight however she ahd a pilot, the same one who would be taking Jubilee's crew to Kentucky. Once they landed in New York, Frost jumped into a limousine and rushed to her meeting at the Hellfire Club while the students were left on their own in the city that never sleeps.

Emma knew she would be arriving after the meeting began, but as White Queen of the Inner Circle, nothing of importance could be decided without her. The Inner Circle had a very strict dress code, her main hold up was changing out of her white business suit and into her corsette, cape and knee high boots. All white of course.

Entering the inner sanctum of the Hellfire Club she overheard The Black King, Sebastian Shaw proposing the use of the Hellions to further some of their less than legal agendas.

"Shaw, I'd advise a different course of action. These children will bring us more power than we can dream of, but right now they're too independent, and if you keep abusing them they may jump ship. We'd have to start over and I for one refuse to do that."

Turning to face her, Shaw said, "I think they're becoming more loyal to you than to this club and that bothers me. Let's put this to a vote: should we listen to Emma, or use the children for the reasons we decided to start the school for in the first place."

"Pierce?" Shaw asked. Donald Pierce, the White Bishop looked over at the white queen, equally icy glares locked on to each other. He put his arm out and slowly turned his arm to point thumbs down. Going around the room they all followed, Harry Leland the Black Bishop, thumbs down. Frederick van Roehm, a Black Rook, thumbs down. Trevor Fitzroy and Emmanuel Da Costa the White Rooks, thumbs down. Selene the Black queen giving a thumbs down with an especially wicked smile. Finally Shinobi Shaw, the White King, son of Sebastian, gave a thumbs up. Frost knew Shinobi just did whatever his father didn't want, but she was thankful to the boy who was supposed to be her counterpart.

The only person left in the room who had not voted, was Tessa. Though she had no official standing, she was at every meeting of the Inner Circle. She was The Black King's personal assistant of sorts. She made eye contact with Emma. Then gestured a thumbs up. Emma saw Shaw's reaction, and savored it. In the end it really didn't matter, Tessa's vote didn't count, and wouldn't have been enough to turn the tables either way. The defeat shone in Emma's eyes for just a moment before she took her seat. Then, all business like, they continued their meeting.

Emma returned to her penthouse apartment at an un godly hour, after making sure everything would be in order for the party, double checking flight times for the students, replying to assorted business related mail, and of course cursing herself for thinking a group of backstabbing socialites wouldn't do what's in their nature to do. As she set the alarm for the apartment, she did a scan of the minds, checking for all the students. All were accounted for, except for the one and only Miss Lee. Emma groaned in frustration, checking the time. It was just after 4. She checked Jubilee's room, and there was no sign of her. Emma walked out to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Hesitating before drinking it, she decided to dump it out. "This is Jubilation I'm dealing with, I think I'll need something a little harder." And she poured a shot of whiskey.

An undeterminable amount of time later Jubilation finally showed herself. "Lee, where have you been?"

Emma caught the sleepy teen off guard, and she jumped. With a slight pant in her voice she answered "I've been in Angelo's room since, like twelve... what time is it now?"

"Late. What were you doing in Angelo's room? Were any of the other boys in there? Why were you using your psi-shields?" Emma interrogated.

"Whoa _Mom_, one question at a time. I wasn't using psi-shields, I fell asleep. No one wanted to go out tonight, so Ange and I talked to pass time. Most of the kids fell asleep watching movies in the living room, so, there was no one else in the room. But don't worry, the whole night, I'm slightly sorry to say, was incredibly PG." As she talked she walked over to the kitchen table, where the older woman sat taking in her story.

Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Tomorrow is a big day. For the both of us I believe. It's late, we need to be at the club early, get some sleep, I'll wake up the other children and send them to their beds." Slowly she lifted herself out of the seat. She wondered how a relatively small frame such as her own could weigh so much.

"I'll go. you look like you need the rest a little more." The young girl launched herself from her seat with renewed energy. "And I promise I won't let you down Frosty." She added before darting through the dark apartment.

As Emma collapsed into bed, she could hear faint yelling and could only imagine how unpleasant it would be to wake up to Jubilation, when left to her own devices.

All of the students got a late start the next morning, it was especially bad considering that most of them still needed to get something to wear for the soiree that night. Surprisingly enough Angelo and Jono already owned tuxedo, Angelo's being a gift from Miss Frost herself. Of course Monet had a gorgeous gown, or 30, and Cordelia didn't need a new one, though she would probably be buying a new one with Emma's money anyway. Shan has always been very careful about spending money, especially someone else's, and so she borrowed a dress from Monet. It was slightly flashy for her tastes, but she was still grateful. That left Jubilee and Clarice to find dresses, and Mondo Dorian and Everett to rent a Tux. Monet went with the boys to the rental shop, while Angelo and Jonothan went with Jubilee and Clarice to find dresses. Shan went to the Club early to see if Miss Frost needed any help and Cordelia went off on her own. Most of them silently hoped she'd get kidnapped, and they's be sent on a mission to get her rather than go to the Club. Of course things could never work out quite so well.

At forty five minutes passed six o'clock, two limousines pulled up to the front of the historic Hellfire Club building in downtown Manhattan. Eight well dressed teenagers stepped out on to the street and rushed inside, knowing they had only fifteen short minutes before the street exploded into the social epicenter for anyone possessing or desiring wealth and power. Upon entering the building the Hellions were met by the entire Inner Circle, save for The White Queen. Clarice was the first to speak. "Lord Black King," she bowed her head humbly before continuing, "Where is the White Queen, we would... appreciate audience with her." No one, not ever Sebastian Shaw, expected this to come from her.

"I'm sorry, but your request can not be met at this time. She is finishing with some important work and must not be disturbed. Now, Clarice, Dorian, Angelo and Jonothan, if you would please follow my dear Tessa, she will escort you to where you will be spending most of the evening." He paused, waiting for them to leave. The students all exchanged slightly worried glances but complied, for Emma. Once they were out of sight The Black King spoke again. "Though the Inner Circle is made up of mutants and other super powered beings, the club does not cater solely to our kind. The rest of you are free to visit them later, but we now need you to help greet guests. Introduce yourselves, be friendly, make new contacts, they will be of use to you as well as the club."

Almost as if planned, "Cordelia, there you are!" Shinobi Shaw, The White King rushed over to the stairs. At the top of one case stood Cordelia, dressed in a black leather outfit, similar to that of the rest of the females of the Inner Circle. At the top of the other staircase was her sister Emma, their White Queen, and all of the students felt a little better about the night.

"Perfect timing my dear." The Black King said walking toward Emma. This is where Jubilee's powers of observation kicked in. She had been to more of these gatherings than any of the other students, but the tension in this room could be cut with a _fish_, it was so thick. Emma, flashed a fake smile at Sebastian, and if one looked close enough, a few of her hairs were out of place. Emma prided herself on a flawless appearance. Why would she enter if she wasn't ready? Cordelia, though trying to act interested in whatever Shinobi was saying couldn't stop looking over at Emma. And the final piece to this triangle came from Selene, the Black Queen, Emma's number one rival. She was also glaring at Emma. Emma surveyed the entire room before descending the stairs.

Where are the other students? her psi voice questioned without her fake smile wavering even slightly.

Jubilee heard the "voices" of the other students in her head all talking at once, and she physically winced from the sudden onslaught. Had Emma linked them together? If so, why hadn't anyone else felt it? Was this her latent telepathy just picking a horrible time to emerge? She needed to speak to Emma...

Then from outside, there were cars. doors slamming, a few horns honking in the distance. foot steps. Knocking. It had begun. They all put on their happy faces as the servants open the large doors and their world was transformed, if only for the night.

Around 8:30 Jubilee finally got time to rest and visit the school mates in their 'holding cell' as she called it. She walked in to a most amusing sight. Jono was standing in front of the mirror... fixing his hair. She giggled a little before speaking "Wow, does this mean you actually spend time on that 'just rolled out of bed'/'I don't care about the world 'cause it don't care about me' look?"

Real funny Lee, fer a person datin' one o' us freaks of nature who have to be kept away from the norms.

"OH! Shot to the heart!" Jubilee jokes, slamming her hand to her chest as she walks passed Jon to the previously mentioned 'freak of nature'.

Jono follows behind her, sitting on the arm of the couch next to her. You've gotta tell me gel, are there any cute rich birds out there? There's gotta be, and I'm stuck in here. Oh! We can do what we always do and say I'm a mute burn victim, you american birds eat that up...

"Calm down Sparky, there's no cute girls. It's all old business men, possibly a few call girls they brought so they don't look like losers."

"No they probably came with the club membership." Angelo joked.

"Serious. Why do you think the only girl in here is Clarice. If she didn't have purple skin, she'd be out there with the rest of us." Then adding as an after thought "No offense honey. You're actually the lucky one."

Clarice smiled weakly from where she sat with Dorian across the room "Thank you."

She opened her mouth again as if she was going to speak, then shut it and quickly turned back to Dorian.

"Did you want to say something? We're all friends here Clarice, you can say what you want." Jubilee got up from the couch and began to cross the room.

Clarice turned back to Jubilee with a thoughtful look on her face. "I wasn't offended, I know what I look like. I just... I was surprised that you are not mad. Well you don't look mad, and, well, you do have a temper..."

"Why would I be mad?"

"About Miss Frost replacing you on that Kentucky asignment." Dorian interupted.

"Replace me?" Jubilee couldn't keep the shock out of her voice, she turned to look at Angelo and Jono. They didn't meet her eyes.

"Chica, you weren't replaced." Angelo said to his feet. "She just made an adjustment."

Cordelia came in here earlier with Shan. She had one o' them wicked smiles on. She was the one who told us. Rather surprised she didn't tell you 'erself.

"How could this be? Why would she do that on such short notice? I've gotta go find Frost." She headed for the door.

"It's no use, just wait 'till later. She won't have the time to talk to you and it'll only get worse." Angelo advised.

"You're right... and if I wasn't so mad now, I'd kiss you, but I'd better get out there." And with that she returned to the party.

Later that night, after all the party guests left and her job was done, Jubilee burst into the White Queen's office fuming and shouting. "You told me that this was MY team, My mission! There's no way- -"

"You will do it." The White Queen responded with a certain degree of finality that Jubilee simply ignored.

"No." Jubilee stated plainly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I won't argue with you."

"You already are." Jubilee quipped smugly

"If you wish to act like a child, so be it. You're off the mission. I'll be sending Monet in your place."

"Hey, that's not fair!" a few pafs unconsciously flew from her finger tips. "Ok... who do I have to talk to to get Cordelia taken off the mission?" Jubilee asked, sounding defeated.

"Cordelia is _not _the variable in this equation, _you_ are."

"What did I do wrong? I got dressed up, I put on a little act, and I played very nicely with the others, I did everything I was asked, and then some. It's just not fair!" Anger rising in Jubilee's voice again.

"No one said anything about fair Jubilation, it's politics. Nothing personal." Emma turned back to her papers.

"When did you get so cold?"

She lets out a callous laugh. "I didn't. You've just grown soft. Did you think that when I rescued you from the streets you no longer had to fight for your life? If so you were mistaken, now you have to fight harder."

"You never _rescued_ **me**. I would have made my way home to Xavier's."

Another laugh rose up. "Home? To all your little friends? Haven't we had this discussion?"

"Yes ma'am, we have." Jubilee growled. A frustrated sigh "Whatever, just bench Monet and I'll take your brat."

"How about you go as a part of the team I approved and I'll keep Monet 'on deck'?" Though stated as a question, they both knew it wasn't meant to be.

"Yes oh lordship, my lady, my White Queen." Jubilee said backing out of the room, bowing as she went, much distain in her voice. "Thank you for this amazing opportunity, I only wish that I do not disappoint." She closes the doors.


	5. Recruitment

All Character's belong to marvel comics.

flash back

psy speech

The flight from New York to Kentucky wasn't too bad, they'd been on longer ones on worse planes, sometimes even having to fly themselves. Once in Kentucky the Hellions felt a little more at ease. Waiting for them at the airport was a white SUV with the words "Frost Enterprises" printed across the back window. After getting the keys, and loading their belongings, Jono climbed into the driver's seat. He always drove. Jubilee took the spot of navigator, while Angelo, Shan and Cordelia piled into the back.

Finally settled into the car, Jubilee started, "That plane ride was so boring."

"I know, first class and they didn't even give us an in flight movie!" Angelo whined as if it were a crime against humanity.

"It was Miss Frost's private jet. We had the whole thing to ourselves, what are you complaining about?" Shan said, always the voice of reason. Unfortunately not everyone listens to reason...

"True, but the least she could have done was provide us with food." Cordelia chimed in.

"I totally agree! Did anyone pack a snack?" Jubilee asked hopefully from the front seat.

How 'bout a bloody map? Anyone think of grabbin' that?

"Oh..." Jubilee stated, dumfounded. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed opening the glove box to find the fore mentioned map. Unfolding it she found that all of their directions were highlighted. the roads in yellow were to the inn they were going it stay at, and those in pink were to the Guthrie farm where they were going for the recruitment.

A'right then, on we go. Jono said putting the car into drive.

Jubilee continued to fidget trying to position herself so the sun wouldn't be in her eyes. When she finally pulled down the visor an envelope flopped into her lap. Upon further inspection she saw it was labeled "Emergency Rations" in her own hand writing. Curiosity and hunger getting the best of her she tore into the package only to find a brand new pack of gum. "Nice!" She squealed joyfully popping the first piece into her mouth. The other students groaned in horror, knowing that they wouldn't stop hearing that annoying snapping sound until they were out of the car.

"Guthrie..." Jubes mumbled to herself as the drove slowly down the dirt road leading to the farm house. "Guthrie..." she said again trying to place the name. "Guthrie... Samuel!" Jubilee's eyes grew wide with realization as the name left her mouth.

Wot wazzat gel? Jono asked using his "voice" as he put the car in park.

"Nothing really, um, just how are we gonna go about this?"

"I say we leave sparky in the car." Angelo commented, leaning forward between the two front seats.

"I disagree, I think we should do this together, show some unity, it says in the brief that they've had exposure to mutants before." Shan said with her usual air of dignity and finality.

"Yeah..." Jubilee muttered, slightly lost in thought.

"You mean you actually read the brief Lee? I'm impressed." Cordelia stated dryly.

"Of course I did, I'm the leader. But if you need to know I even did a little extra research of my own." It was a lie. Jubilee never bothered to even glance at the brief, not for something as standard as a recruitment operation anyway.

"Well then let's do this!" Angelo said enthusiastically, hopping out of the car.

Together they walked to the door, Shan and Jubilee up front, the boys following close behind, and Cordelia the straggler.

They knocked on the door a waited a few minutes, when no one came they knocked again. Two small heads popped up in the front window. Then some scurrying noises and the door opened. Two blonde boys, twins by the looks of them stood there staring.

Shan leaned down to look through the screen door into their eyes. "Hi, does a Paige Guthrie live here?" She said with a friendly smile.

One boy leaned over to the other and said in what was suposed to be a whisper "Mama says we ain't allowed to talk to strangers." The second boy elbowed the first in the ribs.

"If she does live here, we'd really like to talk to her."

With that the two boys took off into the house yelling "Mama! There'se some yankee's here to see Paige!" The boys were quickly replaced by an older girl. "Sorry about them... are you all from the institute?" she asked kindly.

"Um... the academy..." Shan corrected, but didn't know how they were expected.

"You northerners and your fancy names, all the same really. We weren't expecting you until late tonight, but we're glad you're here either way. Come on in."

All of the Hellions looked at each other with confused expressions, but stepped into the house. Once in the house Jubilee asked "Are you Paige?"

"Oh, no. She's my older sister, I think Mama went to go get her." The rumbling of dirt bike engines could be heard from out side, they got louder and louder until they were cut. "Oh, that'll be Sam!" Then the girl ran back out the front door. The gears of Jubilee's memory began to turn as the palm of her hand flew up to slap herself in the head, a gesture of her stupidity. It _all_ made sense. Looking at her team mates, none of it made sense to them.

"Samuel! More of your friends arrived! They been askin' 'bout Paige, guess you been talkin' 'bout her a lot." implying that he doesn't speak of the rest of his family.

"Oh Joelle, ah talk about all y'all plenty." A pause. Then, almost to himself, "Ah thought they weren't arriving 'till tonight." He stepped on to the the porch, Sam opened the door. All of the Hellions turned, except for Jubilee, who was busy looking down at the floor. Upon entering the house Sam yelled "Who the heck are you?" In a flash the two other boy and the sister, Joelle, were there with him.

"You mean they're not from Xavier's?" Joelle asked, frightened.

"No! We've never even seen them before!" One of the other boys shouted.

It was then that Jono tried to speak. Wait a minute, just let us talk to this Paige bird and all-- the rest of his words went unheard

"A telepath!" Another of the boys yelled, Ice covering his body.

"Just relax boys." A familiar voice cut through the scene. Jubilee turned to face them. "They're with me."


	6. Revisiting the Past

All Character's belong to marvel comics.

flash back

psy speech

Samuel Guthrie, Robert Drake and Roberto DeCosta stood in the door way of the Guthrie family farmhouse, speechless. In front of them stood four strangers, and Jubilation Lee, one of their best friends who they hadn't been in contact with in years. "Hellions, sit tight." she said over her shoulder. Turning back to Sam and the others she said "May I talk to you boys outside for a moment?" Without waiting for a response she began to walk toward the door.

"Of course Lee." Bobby said. The three boys waited as Jubilee walked passed them and out on to the porch. Shooting the four strangers a critical glare, they followed her. On the porch the three boys smiled at her, but she was not smiling back.

"Bobby! What the hell was that? Icing up in front of strangers. If I hadn't been here I think this would have escalated to an 'incident' and you 'd all be in a l_ot_ of trouble."

"They lied to get inta my house!" Sam tried to defend himself.

"We did no such thing. We _never_ said we were from Xavier's, that's was a misunderstanding. And I _am_ a former classmate of yours, so even if I had said I'm from Xavier's I would still be telling the truth."

"All right, but who are those people, where have you been and what brought you here? Don't get me wrong ah'm happy to see you but, this is a shocker!" Sam said trying to brighten the situation.

"I'll only tell you if we can go inside and get something to eat. I'm starved." Jubilee said her signature smile warming up her face.

The tension gone for the time being, Sam, Berto and Bobby gave her a hug. "Come on in girl, plenty of food 'round here." Sam and Roberto led the way into the house. Bobby noticed Jubilee hanging back a moment, and walked over to her.

"Hey." he said cooly.

"Hey." She replied with the required amount of aloofness.

"Sweet ride. Did you get to drive it?" He gestured to the SUV.

"It is, but I'm not aloud to drive yet. Tall dark and telepathic in there drove." She gestured toward the house, and took a few steps in that direction. Bobby stepped in front of her.

"You never returned my letters. I missed you. A lot." He gave her a big hug. Jubilee returned the gesture. When they finally pulled apart, Bobby looked into her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her lips. Jubilee turned away, the kiss landing harmlessly on her cheek. Bobby looked disappointed for a moment, then smiled at her.

"Let's go inside, there's a lot to talk about." He draped his arm around her shoulder, she wrapped hers around his waist as they began to walk toward the house. When Jubilee looked up at the door she spotted Angelo standing there with his arms crossed. Their eyes met and Angelo turned away to walk into the house. "Shoot." Jubilee said to herself.

Apparently Bobby had seen him too "Who's that guy? Looks like a total freak..."

Jubilee mumbled "My boyfriend." as she broke away from him and ran into the house.

"Boyfriend?" Bobby asked to no one, then kicked a large rock in frustration.

Entering the kitchen Jubilee says "Hey guys, how's it going?" Looking around, Angelo nowhere in sight.

"Your friend Sam here is quite hospitable, he has offered to make us food." Shan responded.

"Yup that's 'cause Sam's a great guy. Um, has anyone seen Ange?"

"Which one's that?" Roberto asks.

"The droopy grey one."

"He just went out the back, the British one followed."

"Thanks Berto. Be right back, Hellions, these are some of the New Mutants, talk, be friendly." As Jubilee reached the door, Bobby hds just reached the kitchen. Their eyes met, Jubilee mouthes an 'I'm sorry' and takes off.

Surveying the farm land Jubilee couldn't see either of them and so in slight desperation, she reached out. She mentally called, screamed, to Jono. No answer. She began to walk toward the field. "Shit." She ran her hand through her hair, frustrated. About to turn back toward the house, she finally spotted two lanky shadowy figures. She walked over to them briskly and tapped Jono on the shoulder. Angelo's eyes looked slightly red, and his hands were jammed into his pocket awkwardly. He looked away from her.

I heard you call, but Ange really didn't want to talk to you...

I got this, get back to the house, I'll be along in only a moment. He gave her a skeptical look, but nodded and headed back. She walked up behind Angelo and slid her hands around his waist. He flinched, and for a moment she felt hurt. "Don't pout, your skin gets all droopy when you do that." she whispers.

"It 's not like it matters when you've already got some other guy at your finger tips." Angelo snapped.

"It's not what you think, he's an ex, and old flame."

"Someone you never told me about." he turned in the circle of her arms, to look her into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we never talk about your past, I didn't think we needed to talk about mine. Look, we need to get back inside to fix this misunderstanding, but this... we can talk about this later, all night, until you feel better or you atleast have all the facts before you're mad at me. But right now, we need to go in." Jubilee pleaded.

"Whatever you say chica." he said distantly, breaking her hold around him, but retaining one of her hands as they walked back in.

By the time Jubilee and Angelo got back to the house, the three x-men were chatting with the three Hellions merrily. An unfamiliar young blond female, another Guthrie presumably, was also present.

"Hey. Time for formal intros I guess."

"Actually, we've already done that Jubes." Bobby said, a slight trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Well then just allow me to do a quick recap to make sure we're all on the same page. Cordelia Frost, Shan Coy Mahn, Jonothan Starsmore, Angelo Espinosa, and myself Jubilation Lee. We're the Hellions, from the Massachusetts Academy in Snow Valley. Hellions, these are old friends of mine, the New Mutants from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Bobby Drake, Roberto DeCoasta, and of course, our amazing host Sam Guthrie." That said Jubilee made eye contact with the last, un-introduced occupant.

"And this would be mah little sister, Paige."

Jono got out of his chair and crossed the room to shake Paige's hand. Nice to meet you, Gel.

"A-are you... speaking inside mah head?" She asked shakily, but not seeming scared so much as surprised.

"He is. Why don't you sit down and chat with us?" Shan offered.Sam smiled brightly at Shan as Paige took a seat at the table.

"So Paige, the rumor is you're a mutant, like your big brother." Cordelia asked from across the table.

Paige answered meekly "Ah am. Sam says I should attend Xavier's with him, that it will help me a lot, but Ah'm not too keen on leaving the farm just yet."

"Xavier's is a good school." Jubilee commented and instantly she felt Cordelia inside her head. "But there are other places for people like us..." Jubilee shot a look at Cordelia.

"Do you plan on going to college Paige?" Shan inquired.

"Gosh, Ah sure hope so, but it really depends on how Momma and the farm are doing."

"Paige, you can go to college. Momma's got other kids that can help with the farm, and it's not like you'll be leaving forever." Sam argued. Jubilee got the feeling that this was a common dispute that went on between the siblings. "She talks like this all the time, then she complains that she'll never see the world." Sam offered as an explanation.

"Well I haven't been with the Hellions very long, but last night I met business men from around the globe at the Hellfire Club. They're the ones that fund the Hellions."

"The Hellfire Club?" Roberto asked, looking at Jubilee sternly.

"Yes." Cordelia answered smugly.

"Lee, you never mentioned them. They're bad news!" Roberto began to panic.

DING the oven rang, the food was ready. Sam and Paige got up quickly.

Angelo put a comforting hand on Jubilee's shoulder and whispered "Saved by the bell, eh chica?" She replied by placing her hand over his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Everyone helped set the table and serve the food, everyone except for Cordelia of course. She seemed to be in a terrible mood, but no one really cared.

After dinner the conversation leaned toward Jubilee's days at Xavier's, and though they were interested in their rival school, the Hellions tried streering it more toward world events, or anything they could all discuss. Unfortunately Bobby was set on the subject.

"You know that new Senator from New York used to be a real liberal, but on the mutant issue he's a total conservative, it's such a shame that people don't see the good we can really do." Shan commented.

"Heh, he actually used to be the princepal at Bayville High School." Roberto informed.

"If it wasn't for those Brotherhood jack asses he probably wouldn't be so bent against us." Sam said sadly.

Y'know what they say, one rotten apple spoils the whole lot. Jono added.

"You guys seem to know a lot about bad seeds then don't you?" Bobby blurted.

"Excuse me?" Shan asked, appauled. Everyone shot a angry look at his abruptness, even Paige.

"You said you work for the Hellfire Club, right? We all know they're criminals, no point in lying to us. So where does that put you Hellions?"

"Much higher on our way to success than you." Cordelia snapped. It was cordelia's turn to get the angry looks now. "Now, what is this really about Robert?" She looked at him hard.

"Lee." Bobby answered simply

"Why because I moved on?"

"No, you changed! You get pulled out of school, disappear from your closest friends and then show up at Sam's doorstep years later, completely different and look at the company you keep! Did the Hellfire club buy you from your parents or something? I mean where the hell were you when the rest of us were fighting for the fate of the world?" Bobby was standing now, practically yelling in her face.

"Where was I?" Jubilee repeated, sounding very hurt, and little.

"Where were you?" Bobby said definatively, and slowly sat back down.

"Um, that's kinda a good question. Where were you Jubes?" Sam asked meekly.

Jubilee looked down at her feet, the only sound in the room was that of her her inhale and finally exhale. "I had only been with the Hellions for a short while, when that whole Apocalypse thing went down." Jubilee started. "I begged, pleaded for Emma to let me go help." Jubilee fought passed the building tears to continue her story. "She told me that you didn't want me, didn't need me, that I'd just be in the way! I told her no, told her that was a lie! And she showed me the TV, all the people assembled to fight. She said that if I was needed I would have been contacted!" The tears finally spilled from her eyes. "I knew then that she was right. I knew I wasn't wanted. Xavier KNEW about my parents, but couldn't be bothered to come get me! Emma told me that if the X-men failed, I'd be needed. She said that we were the last defense, and I knew it was true. I couldn't afford to screw around like in the old days, I knew I had to be the real hero." Jubilee stood up quickly, wiping her tears away. "It's late, we should go. We'll be back tomorrow to discuss the Academy with your sister." The rest of the Hellions followed her lead.

"She's going to Xavier's." Sam called to her.

"Let's allow _her_ to decide that." Jubilee spat marching toward the door.

Sam and Bobby were her two best friends at Xavier's. Neither of them knew that her parents died, or why she fell out of contact with the rest of them. Had no idea she lived on the streets, or how much she really knew about the Hellfire Club.


	7. The Coming Storm

A short chapter, but hopefully something to hold you over until I can write more.

A cellular phone rings and by the time the ring tone starts on its second round all three of the rooms occupants are awake. Gropping around in the dark for a few moments Jubilee finally grabs hold of her phone. "It's Frost." She says before flipping the phone open. The other two knew not to make any noise as she talked. "Good morning Emma." She said with mock cheer. When she talk again any trace of joy was vacant from her tone. "When will they be here?" A pause. "I'll send someone to meet you at the airport." Another pause. "Yes Ma'am. See you then. Lee out." She said flipping the phone shut. As she climbed out of the bed she turned the light on blinding Angelo and Jono. "The shit has just hit the fan boys. Shaw and the Inner Circle are here. They got on a plane first thing this morning. Without telling Emma."

"But why?" Angelo asked. "The mission was going well."

That's what we all thought. Jono said.

"Except Cordelia. She's the rat." Jubilee pulled her jeans on as they talked and pulled a sweatshirt on over the extra large shirt she wore to sleep. "Get dressed guys, we have a lot of work to do." Jubilee said as she walked out. She ran next door and banged on the door even though she had the key.

Shan answered it, her hair a mess as she attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Where's Cordelia?" Jubilee asked barging passed Shan to get into the room. She stopped for a moment in front of 2 unmade empty beds before proceeding to push open the bathroom door. Upon finding it vacant she turned back to Shan. "She's gone. Get dressed, we're in a lot of trouble."

Shan proceeded to the sink and after splashing water on her face asked, "What kind of trouble?" Trying to get an idea of what to prepare for.

"The kind that puts me and Ange back on the streets, and you in Vietnam without your brother and sister." The club received word that our mission had gone south, no pun intended. Shaw's come to check it out personally."

"Oh god." Shan commented as she gathered her clothes.

"What's so important about this girl that Shaw himself would come here?" Ange said as he entered the room.

It's always been Emma who does recruitment, her and Jubes got me.

"I know. We got Monet, Clarise, Mondo, and Everett together too." Jubilee answered. "There's something fishy going on around here, this is my first recruitment without Emma, I was told I had preference over the team, but at the gala I was told Cordelia would be coming and if I couldn't accept that then Monet would lead the mission."

"We all know she's a smart chica, but she doesn't have what it takes to lead a team."

"I know, I think they chose her knowing I would never let that happen. We get down here and find out they want us to recruit an x-man. Shaw knows my past at Xavier's."

Some kind of test? Jono suggested.

"I dunno, but if it is, we'll pass, and Cordelia will pay."

"Oo Catfight." Ange joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. No one laughed.

"She was pretty cozy with Shenobi the other night Lee, I'd be careful, besides the fact that she's Frost's sister." Shan said

Jubilee nodded taking in new information. "Jono start the car. Ange go grab us some coffee and something to munch on from the breakfast buffet."

Aye aye captain.

"Sure thing boss."


	8. First Strike

Jono drove like a nascar racer, sticking to the most direct route with the least main roads from the hotel to the Guthries. As the white SUV sped closer to the Guthrie family farm four black limos came into view. "We're late." Xi'an commented, Angelo and herself leaning in between the two front seats. Parking quickly the four teenagers jumped out of the vehicle and headed toward the door.

As they ran passed the limos Angelo touched the hood of each one. "Still hot chica." He called to Jubilee in a hushed voice.

"So they only just got here." Xi'an stated looking at Jubilee. She looked pensive.

"Then we knock and play dumb." Jubilee instructed. "Shan, you mind taking the lead?"

"Sure thing boss lady." Xi'an said as she walked to the front of the group and knocked on the screen door. She waited only a moment before repeating the action.

Within seconds Clarice was at the door. They were all slightly shocked to see the lavender skinned mutant.

Clarice threw open the screen and embraced her room mate. "I'm so glad you're all alright. I've been worried. They woke us up before the sun was up and forced us onto a jet. They haven't said much to us but the elders are very cross."

"Thank you Clarice, but we should be joining the adults inside." Shan said stepping passed the younger girl to lead the group inside. Shan strode through the house to find the entire Inner Circle and the remaining Hellions assembled in the Kitchen looking agitated. Sebastian Shaw was seated at the head of the table, Tessa standing behind him as usual.

"Sir, as pleasant a surprise it is to see you, what are you doing here?" Shan asked humbly.

Sebastian Shaw stood, towering over the youngsters. He walked right passed Shan and Jono to Jubilee. "You've failed." Boomed the voice of the Black King.

Caught slightly off guard but trying to hide it Jubilee ask, "What do you mean sir?" She had an idea, but preffered to get as much information from him as possible.

"This was a test of your loyalty to the Hellfire Club which you apparently have none of. We planted Cordelia as a mole for the Inner Circle, she recorded your entire encounter with the X-men. We are not pleased."

Frost betrayed them. Emma set her up, knowing what the mission was and that Jubilee never did more than scan the briefs. She'd lost her position as leader, the other Hellions would really stick it to her for this, especially Monet. It would be hell.

Jubilee fumed as Shaw continued, "I expect you to pack your things and remove yourself from the premises when we return to Snow Valley."

It was a sucker punch that Jubilee couldn't believe. He wasn't just removing her from her position in the Hellions, but kicking her out all together. She was losing another home. Another family. She wanted to cry or scream or beg for another chance but she couldn't let Shaw win. If she went back to the streets she would still survive. So she gritted her teeth and answered obediently, "Understood sir."

Shan quickly came forward in defense of her teammate. "Sir I don't think this was a fair assessment--"

Xi'an was silenced by Shaw's back hand knocking her to the ground. "Was I speaking to you?" Everett lurched forward to retaliate but was held back by Peirce. Jono knelt down next to Shan to see if she was all right.

"The rest of you search the property for the girl or any of her family. Keep your eyes open for any x-men." Shaw ordered. The Hellions reluctantly obeyed leaving Jubilee alone with Cordelia Frost and the Inner Circle. "You may take a seat Miss Lee, or wait in the car if you'd prefer." Shaw said.

Cordelia noticed Jubilee's plotting face. "I know what you're thinking Lee. Don't. Mr. Pierce and Mr. Leland have no problem physically restraining you." She stated matter of factly.

"That's quite right Jubilation." Confirmed Pierce. The guy made Jubilee's skin crawl in a way no one else could. She'd never admit it but she'd be scared to be left alone with Donald Pierce. He was not a fan.

"The only regret would be making a terrible first impression by ruining this quaint little house." Leland added with a glint in his eye. Jubilee always pegged Harry Leland as a putz, but rumor had it that he was part of the reason Emma got to hold the position of White Queen, so she reserved a place of minimal respect for him. This quickly ejected him from that spot.

"Thanks for the advice, I think I'll wait in the car. Someone want to follow me out to make sure the child safety locks are on?" Jubilee spat sarcastically.

"That's alright, we assume your drive for self preservation greatly over powers your desire to be impulsive and foolish." Shenobi spoke from where he was canoodled with Cordelia.

As she exited the house all Jubilee could think was 'They really don't know me...'


	9. What Friends Are For

As the Hellions scavenged the property in search of any members of the X-men or the Guthrie family Everett interrogated Shan. "You should sit down."

"Everett stop." Shan said firmly. "I'll be fine, just go help the others." Shan attempted to shoo him away.

"But you could have a concussion. Shaw is too strong, he shouldn't have done that. You need to go to a doctor." Everett continued.

"Are you feeling dizzy or tired?" Clarice inquired gently.

"Not at all." She answered dishonestly.

"She'll be fine Ev. Go join the other Hellions, I'll keep an eye on her. If you find anything I'll teleport us to where ever you are."

Everett conceded "Alright, that sounds like a plan." Instantly Ev's mutant aura flared up around him, reaching out for his other teammates. Once he found M he synched his aura with hers and flew away.

"Thank you Clarice, you're a life saver."

Clarice smiled shyly. Everett's heart's in the right place, I know how he can get. But you really should sit down, you're a terrible liar." Shan chuckled softly for a moment before her brow furrowed with thought. "What's wrong?" Clarice asked, concerned.

"Can we just sit and talk for a minute?" Xi'an asked.

Clarice nodded. "Definitely." She helped steady her friend as they picked a spot in the field to sit.

"This is a little awkward for me," Shan started. "I know this isn't the ideal time or place but all things considered it never really is the right time anyway. First I want you to know that I really like sharing a room with you and you're my best friend on the team."

This made Clarice smile again. "you're my best friend too."

Shan raised her hand to silence her the younger mutant. "As my best friend I owe it to you to be honest. I've been keeping a secret, not just from you, but from everyone."

"You don't need to keep secrets from us. The Hellions look out for each other. Except for Cordelia." Clarice briefly turned and stuck her tongue out in the direction of the house.

Shan giggled. "Mine's not a bad secret like her, just a little different. I'm gay, I like girls."

"Oh." Clarice said with mild shock. "That is different." She said nodding. "Is there anything else?"

"No." Shan answered nervously.

Clarice lunged at Shan, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for telling me."

"So you're ok with it? And we can still be room mates?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to live with Monet and Jubilee never spends time in her room."

"You could get your own room. There are certainly more than enough."

"I'd be too lonely. The entire reason I joined the Hellions was so I wouldn't be lonely any more. Besides, you're not going to act differently now that I know than you did five minutes ago, you're still the same you."

"That's incredibly open minded of you."

"It comes with the purple skin." Both girls had a good laugh at Clarice's comment, cut short by a psychic interruption.

Can you birds hear me? Jono asked.

Go ahead Chamber. Shan responded.

We need Blink to get you to us ASAP. We've found someone in the back of the cattle pasture. M told them. Blink obeyed posthaste.


End file.
